Counseling? I dont need it
by Rockcandy775
Summary: Everyone's had it with them. Chad and Sonny need counseling. And they need it now.. Channy oneshot. I suck at summaries Story is much better trust me!


**Ok so I was thinking about this while I was at the dentist and lucky me I had my notebook and started writing! I'm on a role this week. I have like soo many more ideas. **

**Sonny's POV**

"Does!"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't!"

"Doesn't"

"Does!"

"Ha I win! I gotcha again Cooper! Sonny 1 point, Chad.. Zero."

"Fine you win this time Munroe, but ill get you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"Good"

"STOP!" Tawni screeched

"Fine" I huffed

"Don't you dare start again" Tawni threatened us.

With that Chad spun on his heel and walked out laughing. Tawni and I walked to rehearsals when I heard a faint moo and a buzz.

"Sounds like home.." I smiled

"That's you phone" Tawni pointed out

I answered it without looking at Caller- Id and heard a sharp "Fine!" from Chad.

"Marshall! They're doing it again!" Tawni whined

"Doing whaa?"

"Fighting" Tawni whined

"They need some serious counseling, or a therapist." Nico said.

"Yeah, I mean they fight so much that Portlyn and I have became friends -- uh" Tawni bawled out.

"What! Chad and I are perfectly fine and don't need counseling!" I tried to defend myself.

"Its all that Channy mess" Zora butted in.

"Channy?"

"Sonny, don't you read the tabloids? That's what everyone calls you two." Grady added in.

"Sorry, I don't read the tabloids but Channy? Really? Eww!"

"Its settled, Mr. Condor wants you two to go to the counseling office immediately" Marshall smiled.

I frowned and walked down the halls. I really didn't know we even had a counseling office, nor have I been in one. I met Chad at the door, "Shouldn't ladies go first?" I pointed out.

"No" he bluntly stated.

"Ah, Ms. Munroe.. Mr. Cooper please have a seat" the man said. "I'm Mr. George."

I smiled politely and shook his hand and Chad scoffed. Useless jerk..

Chad's POV

"Now Chad, what are your first impressions of Sonny?" he asked.

Great.. How was I suppose to do this? I bet this will be easy for Sonny, she would say 'Jerk' short and simple.

"Uh. She's a girl, and she's sunny, and she has a temper" I smiled. She looked at me dumfounded. "Oh and she cant act"

Mr. George shifted his glasses "Um Sonny?"

"Chad's a jerk" She started

Told ya, I knew it.

"He's self absorbed, a jerk throb, arrogant and a know it all!" She scoffed.

"How does that make you feel?" He asked me.

"Uh I have no feeling what so ever. I'm kinda used to it."

"Ms. Munroe how do you feel about what Chad just said about you?"

She frowned "A little hurt, I mean he never messes with anyone else except me, I feel like he hates me or something" she sniffed.

That one word 'hate'. I didn't hate her, I loved her, that made me feel hurtful.

"How often do you two fight?"

"Everyday" She sniffled again.

"Tell me, why do you two fight?" he asked.

This time we were both quiet. I didn't know why, we just did..

"Is it because you both like each other?"

"NO!" We screamed in unison.

I shook my head, where was he going with this?

"Chad, do you mean to hurt Sonny?"

"No. Never, its just… I don't know.."

"Sonny do you?"

She shook her head "No, but I have to, to try to make myself feel better but its no use, I hate to see people sad."

"Chad tell me one time when Sonny hurt you"

I thought for a minute.

"Well there was a secret prom and I was invited but Sonny uninvited me"

"But you came anyway! And you said it was stupid!" she cried.

"Okay, how about you Sonny?"

She sniffed "Every time we have a moment, he always ruins it by acting like Chad Dylan Cooper!" she cried more

I've never seen her cry before not even close to crying like now..

"Now Chad how do you feel about her now?"

"I.. I feel sorry. I feel bad" I bowed my head.

"What about you Sonny?"

"I don know anymore."

"Chad please turn toward Sonny and tell her how sorry you are"

"Sonny.. I never meant to hurt you, to know I broke a ball of sunshine in you hurts. I'm so sorry." I looked at her.

Her brown pools of chocolate seemed to be comforting.

"Chad I'm sorry for hurting you" she sniffed.

She had absolutely no reason to be sorry.

"Now embrace" he said.

I shifted over towards her and she wrapped her arms around me.

We both walked out and silence grew upon us.

"Chad" she smiled

"Mmm?" was all I could manage after a depressing afternoon.

"Can we start over?"

"As in you and me being friends?"

She nodded "If you want to"

I smiled and held my hand out, she looked at it but instead she hugged me tightly once more..

Now I know, Friends come and go, but when you have someone like Sonny, they stay forever..

**Eh? Bad? Good? Review me! Sorry there's no kiss. I felt like it didn't need it . ;)**


End file.
